Mojave Turquoise
Mojave Turquoise (specifically Turquoise Facet-3H8 Cabochon-6) is a former Crystal Gem currently living in a ruined drop ship on Mars. She was dyed by Chameleon Diamond to save her damaged Gemstone. Appearance Mojave Turquoise is a somewhat tall Gem, able to look Garnet in the eye. Her gemstone is on her forehead, and her hair is long and wavy, falling to her shoulders. She has a button nose and no visible lips, and her eyes don't have any pupils. Original (Homeworld) Regeneration Before her modifications, Turquoise had pale blue skin, blue-gray hair, and navy blue eyes. As a Homeworld Gem, she wore a long, gray and teal dress with a large blue diamond on the front, and elbow-length gloves. Earth Regeneration Sometime during her time on Earth, Turquoise was "poofed" and regenerated. Her dress became a sleeveless, knee-length sundress that was sky blue with teal and gray accents. She also wore sky blue fingerless gloves and gray boots. When her Gemstone got cracked, her physical form showed similar damage. Her right eye, left arm, and right pinky were completely gone. Her right foot was missing its heel, while her left foot was cut off at the heel. There were tears in her neck and right arm, and her hair was unkempt while her skirt was torn. Current After her modifications, Mojave Turquoise is mostly purple with pale blue splotches and jagged bronze lines. She wears a short-sleeved dress with a bronze upside-down star on the front, rolled-up sleeves, and a jagged knee-length skirt. However, she has no leggings or shoes. Personality Mojave Turquoise is gentle and laid-back, welcoming any who come through her territory and only attacking in self-defense. History Turquoise served Blue Diamond loyally for thousands of years before the Rebellion. However, when she was sent to Earth to document the colonization, she got distracted by the local fauna and, later, the movements of the Crystal Gems. This caused her to be summoned and reprimanded by Blue Diamond herself when she first landed on Earth; she defected and abandoned her post shortly after to research what she wanted. Turquoise came to fall in love with the organic life on Earth due to her close observations, and joined the Crystal Gems out of a desire to protect it. Although her curiosity led her to join the Crystal Gems, it would also cause her separation from the group. Desiring to see how Pink Diamond was reacting to the Rebellion, she snuck into her entourage when the Diamond visited Earth. Shortly after the Diamond was suddenly "shattered," Turquoise was found out and captured. She was taken to a Hessonite's personal drop ship for questioning; needless to say, she got taken to Mars when the vessel was hijacked and crash-landed there. The Turquoise, her gemstone badly cracked in the crash, was virtually abandoned and forgotten. She stayed there for thousands of years, trying to prevent any more damage to her gem. Eventually, though, a synthetic Diamond appeared and, with her permission, altered her composition to repair the cracked gem. As Mojave Turquoise, she has lived comfortably in the drop ship ever since. Abilities Mojave Turquoise has standard Gem abilities, such as shapeshifting, fusion, and superhuman strength. Unique Abilities * Eidetic Memory: Mojave Turquoise can perfectly recall anything she has learned or experienced in the past, including even the most miniscule and seemingly unimportant details (such as her exact age or the color of a Kindergarten's terrain). This allows her to make deductions that others couldn't, using information that most would overlook. * Psammokinesis: After her modifications, Mojave Turquoise gained the ability to manipulate sand in a way similar to how a Lapis Lazuli can manipulate water, creating sculptures with it or using it as a weapon. ** Psammomimicry: Using sand, Mojave Turquoise can create limbs, or even entire bodies, and control them as if they were part of her. ** Sand Golem Creation: Mojave Turquoise can create living sculptures entirely out of sand. These golems are physically stronger than Mojave herself, but lack her abilities, can't speak, and only have basic intelligence. They are robotic in their behavior, blindly protecting and obeying Mojave Turquoise. Weaknesses * Inability to Lie: As a Turquoise, Mojave is literally incapable of lying to others, with something she describes as her "programming" forcing her to always respond to questions and to tell the truth regardless of what problems it may cause. However, centuries of practice have allowed her to bend the truth or withhold information (that is, lie by omission), giving her a way to counter this fault. Relationships Blue Diamond Mojave Turquoise once viewed Blue Diamond in a positive light, like many other Gems with their own Diamonds. However, after being reprimanded for truancy, she slowly realized that her Diamond was not what she had imagined. While she doesn't in any way hate Blue Diamond, she has cut all loyalties to her. Chameleon Diamond Despite having no interest in joining her court, Mojave shows a genuine respect for Chameleon Diamond, due to being saved by her in the past, and shows a strong interest in watching her progress on Mars. The Crystal Gems Mojave still expresses a fondness for, and loyalty to, the Crystal Gems. In fact, the only reason she is no longer a formal member is because her inability to return to Earth makes that virtually impossible. Trivia * Mojave Turquoise's status as a dyed Gem reflects the fact that, in real life, mojave turquoise is a treated (and often dyed) stone. * Mojave Turquoise was inspired by a piece of jewelry found in a souvenir shop. * Mojave Turquoise's physical design and gem shape are based on a gray-blue unknown Gem shown in "The Answer." Gemstone Gemology Gemstone information * Mojave (sometimes spelled "Mohave" for reasons unknown) turquoise is a treated variety of turquoise that is composed of smaller turquoise nuggets compressed and held together using a bronze matrix. * The name "Mojave turquoise" comes from the name of the company that produced it (Mojave Stone, Inc.) rather than the stone's origin. In fact, all "true" Mojave turquoise originates from the Mineral Park Mine in Arizona rather than the Californian Mojave Desert. * While all turquoise is naturally blue or bluish-green, Mojave turquoise is often dyed deep green or purple for aesthetics. * Turquoise is a translucent to opaque aluminum phosphate mineral that has a hardness of 5 to 6 on the Mohs hardness scale. Its typically sky-blue or greenish-blue color is renowned enough that its color is often referred to by the name of the stone itself. * The most valuable turquoise stones are translucent, blue, and lack veining, but "flawed" stones can be valuable if they are aesthetically pleasing. * The name "turquoise" originates from an old French word meaning "Turkish stone," referring to the original source of the gemstone. * Turquoise has often been considered a holy stone, a talisman, or a bringer of good fortune. * Turquoise in general is the traditional birthstone for December and a zodiacal stone for Sagittarius. It is the official state gemstone of Arizona and New Mexico, and one of the state gemstones of Nevada. * As a healing crystal, turquoise is believed to offer protection, and improve leadership and communication skills. * Turquoise is associated with wisdom, intuition, and inner peace. Gallery Mojave Turquoise.png | Mojave Turquoise's original concept art Mojave Turquoise Pre-Mods.png | Mojave Turquoise's original Homeworld concept art Category:Characters Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Turquoises Category:Independents Category:Ex-Crystal Gems Category:Modified Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Purple Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Dyed Gems Category:Active Gems